Përdoruesi:Shpend xani
Robert Elsie është albanolog, shkrimtar dhe përkthyes, lindi më 1950 në Vankuvër (Vancouver), Kanadaja. Ndoqi Universitetin e Kolumbisë Britanike (University of British Columbia), ku mbaroi studimet e filologjisë klasike dhe të gjuhësisë më 1972. Po në atë vit, erdhi në Evropë me një bursë studimesh. Vazhdoi studimet e larta në Universitetin e Lirë të Berlinit Perëndimor (Freie Universität Berlin), në Shkollën Praktike të Studimeve të Larta (Ecole Pratique des Hautes Etudes) në Paris, në Institutin e Dublinit për Studime të Larta (Dublin Institute for Advanced Studies) në Irlandë, dhe në Universitetin e Bonit (Universität Bonn), ku mbrojti doktoraturën më 1978. Që nga 1978 pati mundësi të vizitojë Shqipërinë disa herë në kuadrin e 'takimeve shkencore' midis Institutit të Gjuhësisë së Universitetit të Bonit dhe Akademisë së Shkencave të Shqipërisë. Gjithashtu mori pjesë disa vite me radhë në Seminarin Ndërkombëtar për Gjuhën, Letërsinë dhe Kulturën Shqiptare në Kosovë. Pas studimeve universitare ai punoi për Ministrinë e Punëve të Jashtme gjermane në Bon. Është anëtar i Shoqatës së Evropës Juglindore (Südosteuropa-Gesellschaft), anëtar i Akademisë së Shkencave dhe të Arteve të Kosovës, si dhe anëtar nderi i Shoqatës së Shkrimtarëve të Kosovës. Jeton në një fshat malor të Gjermanisë afër kufirit belg. Qëndron prapa faqeve të internetit: *Albanian Literature, faqe me literaturë të përkthyer nga shqipja në anglisht nga Elsie *Faqe me dokumente historike mbi shqiptarët Librat Këtu ju shihni titujt e librave që janë shkruar, përkthyer apo pregaditur nga Robert Elsie. Në faqen e shkrimtarit mund të lexoni më shumë për këto libra. Adresa e faqes është në fund. *"Dialect relationships in Goidelic, A study in Celtic dialectology" 1986 *"Dictionary of Albanian Literature" 1986 *"Migjeni, Freie Verse" 1987 *"Einem Adler gleich, Anthologie albanischer Lyrik vom 16. Jahrhundert bis zur Gegenwart" 1988 *"The Pied Poets, Contemporary verse of the Transylvanian and Danube Germans of Romania." 1990 *"An Anthology of Sorbian Poetry" 1990 *"Migjeni. Free verse" 1991 *"Anthology of modern Albanian poetry An Elusive eagle soars" 1993 *"Albanian folktales and legends" 1994 *"History of Albanian literature" 1995 *"Një fund dhe një fillim" 1995 *"Studies in modern Albanian literature and culture" 1996 *"Histori e letërsisë shqiptare" 1997 *"Kosovo. In the heart of the powder keg" 1997 *"Konstantinos Kavafis" 1997 *"Konstantinos Kavafis" 1999 *"Evliya Çelebi in Albania and adjacent regions (Kosovo, Montenegro, Ohrid)" 2000 *"A dictionary of Albanian religion, mythology and folk culture" 2001 *"Flora Brovina. Call me by my name" 2001 *"Histori e letërsisë shqiptare botimi dytë" 2001 *"Albanian folktales and legends" 2001 *"Migjeni (Millosh Gjergj Nikolla). Free Verse" 2001 *"Der Kanun" 2001 *"Jean-Claude Faveyrial. Histoire de l'Albanie" 2001 *"Reisen in den Balkan" 2001 *"Handbuch zur albanischen Volkskultur" 2002 *"Gathering clouds: the roots of ethnic cleansing in Kosovo and Macedonia" 2002 *"Gjergj Fishta. The Highland Lute: the Albanian national epic" 2003 *"Berit Backer. Behind stone walls" 2003 *"Eqrem Basha. Neither a wound nor a song" 2003 *"Early Albania" 2003 *"Historical Dictionary of Albania" 2004 *"Songs of the Frontier Warriors: Këngë Kreshnikësh" 2004 *"Tales from old Shkodra" 2004 *"Zhan Klod Faveirial. Historia (më e vjetër) e Shqipërisë" 2004 *"Historical Dictionary of Kosova" 2004 *"Visar Zhiti. The condemned apple" 2005 *"Albanian literature: a short history" 2005 *"Gjergj Fishta. The Highland Lute (Lahuta e Malcís)" 2005 *"Leksiku i kulturës popullore shqiptare" 2005 Mirënjohjet * Medalja e Artë e Lidhjes së Prizrenit Kosovë Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja e internetit e Robert Elsie Category:Shkrimtarë kanadezë Category:përkthyes kanadezë Category:Akademikë shqiptarë Category:shkrimtarë shqiptarë Category:albanologë Category:lindje 1950 de:Robert Elsie en:Robert Elsie pl:Robert Elsie